Kidnapped Twin
by GoneGuy
Summary: Zack and Cody have telepathic abiliies. Then Cody is kidnapped-again-and Zack tries using Telepathy to help his twin out. Would this be the key to rescue Cody from his kidnapper. My first fanfic. PLease R&R.
1. Late

Chapter 1

Late

Cody's POV

"Come on Zack! We are late to school already!" I yelled to my twin Zack, who was noisily on his stomach. "Zack!" I hollered and pushed him off the bed and he collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell, Cody!" Zack yelled rubbing his head.

"We are late! Remember what the principal told you, one more late coming from you and you would be expelled!" I warned as I put my shoes on. My annoying brother did not seem to take the message, so I repeated it, louder this time.

"Shit!" He yelled and dashed to his closet. He threw some jeans, a red shirt and a pair of black socks on to the bed. As soon as he closed the closet, he removed his pajamas and changed into his school clothes. In a pair of minutes, he had his clothes on and dashed out the door.

"Man, I just wish I was that fast," I said to myself as I walked out the room.

Mom was waiting for me just outside the Tipton. "Come on honey, you are late to school. Mr. Moseby was so nice and lent us his car." I climbed up the $200,000 Lamborghini and adjusted my seat belt. I had been in a depression lately, not so serious to commit suicide but life made me wonder if our destiny was written. I was not sure of that.

Zack climbed the car and adjusted his seatbelt. "Let's go mom!" And my mom, Carrie Martin, turned on the car and headed for the Boston High School. I did not have the faintest idea that during school, the greatest adventure of my life would begin.


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2

Kidnapped

Zack dashed out the car and into Boston Middle School just five minutes before the morning bell rang. I took my time and kissed my mom goodbye, not knowing that for the following three months I would not see her again.

I walked into the school, my head down and my arms crossed. Bob came and greeted my as he always did, pretending to be the Chick magnet. "'Sup dude!"

"Bob, would you mind to leave me alone for a while, I have stuff to think about," I said and Bob departed.

I kept on walking with his head down. I thought about why was his brother popular, cool and had a refreshing attitude while he was a nerd, almost no friends and was bullied by almost everyone.

I was surprised to see Janice, one of the British twins walk beside him and speak to him. "Hey Cody, have you seen your brother today?" She asked ignorantly. Of course I had seen him; they were brothers for God's sake!

"Yeah, he is in the lunchroom," I said and Janice departed. I could see it clearly, everybody loved Zackary! _I wish dad were here…_ My dad had died some months ago while recording his new hit, the recording chamber somehow exploded and a shard of glass went through dad's throat, causing both no access to blood to reach the brain and no oxygen to reach his lungs. Even though mom was divorced of him, she cried all day and night for almost two months. Zack and I had cried and when some time went by, Zack went over it while I not quite, but I could live through it.

The bell rang and I had dashed to class. Unfortunately, my backpack was open and when I made a rash turn, all my materials fell to the floor. I bent down to pick them up and when I stood up, the school's football team was waiting for me at both sides of the hall.

"Codenster, we need our homework," the team's captain, Lucas Grabeel, said in a hostile manner.

"I don't have it Lucas, now could you please-" I was interrupted and then the bell rang. The football team's star, Jake Thomas, covered my mouth and hanged me to a hook in the restroom which he had forced me through. From inside his pocket, he got a head band and tied my hands behind my back. I began to kick and about to scream when suddenly, he stuffed a black material into my mouth. He tied my ankles together with another headband and then covered my eyes with a sweaty wrist band which made my eyes sore.

I had heard the door to the restroom open and I thought that help was here but I was completely wrong. I heard a very familiar voice which I had heard many times since I had live in the Tipton. "Well done boys, take him to the van," the voice said in a triumphant manner and then I felt a sharp pain on my neck and I passed out.

Zack's POV

I stared to my hot home base teacher as she leaned down to pick up a pencil as her hot ass stuck up in the air. Everybody but me giggled as if somebody had said a bad word during fourth grade. The teacher named Ms. Mandy stood up and asked, "Is something going on?"

"No, Ms. Mandy, something just flew up into the air," I said and everybody began laughing.

"Suspicious," Ms. Mandy said and she turned to the board and began writing something. Just then I felt a sharp pain on my left side of my neck and I screamed in pain.

"Zack Martin, are you trying to be funny?" Ms. Mandy asked with her arms crossed and staring at him.

"No Ms. Mandy, I just felt this pain, may I go to the nurse?" I had asked and then went to the nurse; I had no idea it had to do with what I called a twin thing.

The obese nurse checked me and said, "There is nothing wrong with you Zack, did you get any injuries this morning that may have caused this pain.

"Actually, I did, but I did not hurt my neck but my head," I explained.

"Well, that could be it," the nurse said and escorted me out the nurse into my class room and spoke to my teacher for some five minutes, and I had a feeling they were not talking about me, but just socializing.

Then Ms. Mandy turned around. "Zack, was Cody absent today, was he sick or something?" Ms. Mandy inquired.

"No Ms. Mandy, he was here, we were almost late but I saw him enter the school. Why do you ask?" I explained and asked.

"Well, he is not in home base today," Ms. Mandy informed as the nurse left. Ms. Mandy began teaching the scholars the week's vocabulary but I was too shocked to listen. Cody, my twin, was missing? How could it be? Of course at that time I did not know everything, I was shocked, confused and dazed. If he had been in school that morning, but he did not reach home base, somebody must have hurt him or locked him inside his locker. But I had two more options and I did not wasn't to think about them. My school, Boston High School had been a dangerous place lately. There had been a dead student discovered inside the boys' bathroom and there had also been a series of kidnappings, if I had to pick which one had happened to Cody, I had wished he had been kidnapped instead of being murdered. I was right.


	3. Why are you doing this to me?

Ok people, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. And im sorry this took forever to update. Now off to chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why did you do this to me?

Cody's POV

_Oh my head! _

I quickly sat up but then screamed in pain as my head hit something like a tube or a very low ceiling. I was pushed down to the floor. I moaned weakly in pain and remained on the floor for a few minutes with all my vision was a blur.

When my eyes finally recovered, I thought I saw a small opening as if of a shaft or below a door that let light inside. On the other side of the door, I heard laughter of teenage people or a very drunk party.

I attempted to sit up but then I noticed my feet were bound together with a chain, a gold chain. And so were my wrists tied behind myself with the same gold chains and my mouth was covered with a leather material.

_London! _I though in great fright and surprise.

I moved my wrists but the gold chains hurt my wrists and caused them to bleed a little.

"Ouch!" I moaned as my wrists were beginning to hurt again.

My ankles were in awful pain also and I did not have a chance to escape.

Soon, the door leading to where the laughter came from opened and London with an evil smile on her lips entered. Her Prada shoes caused a loud echo around the room. Her purse hit the wall occasionally and caused a terrible scratching noise.

She walked towards me and then went on her knees on the floor close to me. Her smile did not cease and her eyes seemed dark, murderous, like an animal knowing it had its prey.

"I was hoping you would wake up," London said sarcastically. Her hand touched my chin.

I moved my head off of her grasp.

She frowned and slapped me.

"Listen you little bitch! I have gone through enough trouble to get you. I now need to go through that trouble again to get your brother. So if I were you, I would shut up and do whatever I say," London warned me as she stared back to my eyes, spreading fear across my body.

I looked back at her as I spat blood from my mouth.

"What did me and Zack do to you…?" I asked curious and afraid.

London snorted.

"You dare to ask me that?! You dare to….?! Fuck you and all of your questions but this is a touchy subject so I will answer," London granted me with an answer.

"You and Zack have been ruining the Tipton's reputation and since I am the heiress, people are talking shit about me. They say stuff like that no one would go to the Tipton due to the stupid heiress living in Boston. The hotel organization is loosing millions Cody! It is all yours and Zack's fault." London retrieved a handkerchief from her purse and blew her nose on it. "Paris Hilton and Britney Spears have a fantastic reputation compared to me! I used to have a good reputation but you and Zack ruined it!" She slapped me again but this time it was more of a punch than a slap.

"You will eat only when I tell you to, you will sleep only when I tell you to and you will follow my directions. Understand?" London asked harshly.

I nodded.

"Fine. I will leave you alone to sleep. And by the way, don't force those chains too hard. I see they are already cutting circulation in the blood," London warned. She stood up and gave her back to me. She headed for the door and closed it after her.

She left me in the darkness.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I think that this chapter is kinda short. But you tell me by reviewing. I would like to thank everybody who sent me the reviews. And now, I guess chapter 4 will be up by next weekend.


	4. Where is Cody!

This chapter is dedicated to Iplayedintraffic for being such an awesome friend and reviewer. Now off to the story

Chapter 4

Where is Cody!?

Zack's POV

I felt a shock spread over my body. My heart skipped a beat. My legs felt weak and even my refreshing personality seemed to vanish. Cody had not gone through class. That was not possible. It was like up and down, rainy and sunny or even Zack and Cody. It was ironic!

_What does that word mean again?_

I punched my desk with my fist, causing slight marks of building blood pressure on them.

"Zack? Zack!? Are you alright?!" My teacher asked worriedly as she dashed to me in a hurry. It was then I had all the eyes on my class on me.

The teacher touched my shoulder but I did not look up. I was frightened of what could happen to Cody. I did not even know where he was! I should've waited long enough for him to come into the school.

"AAH!" I screamed and punched my desk again.

"Zachary! Stop it! Your brother is fine. He should be. I mean Boston High school it's not like a terrorist magnet that people come and take students away. Cody probably went home." The teacher soothed and then went of to class, teaching the rest of the class the week's vocabulary.

_No teacher, _I thought, _this school it's the opposite of safe._

The bell rang.

Cody's POV

I fumbled with the chains bounding my wrists and ankles even though I knew I shouldn't, Then pain was becoming so powerful so fast that my body begged me to stop. I could hardly control myself from screaming out in pain.

Just then I heard a click.

I looked around and ignored it.

Then another click followed by the click again.

I focused my view beside my left shoe. Then I saw a figure. It moved and then again.

Then I swore I say claws and a stinger on that thing.

_A scorpion!_

Almost immediately I toed off my shoes and held one with my left toe. I raised it over the scorpion and dropped it.

I missed,

"Dang it!" I whispered slightly.

Then I got my right shoe with my right toe and raised it over the scorpion.

I dropped it.

There was a slight crunching sound and then the scorpion perished.

I leaned back against the wall, thinking about the danger I would be facing in the near future.

In though, I fell asleep but my mind did not rest….

Zack's POV

Sixth period and only two minutes before school ended. I was at the edge of my desk, backpack hanging from my right shoulder and one foot placed on the aisle which would serve as a boost when the bell rang.

I focused in only one thing:

Videogames!

But then one of the British twins, Janice I guess, patted my shoulder.

I looked back at her.

"Hey Zack, I am so sorry to hear about Cody. But I am sure stuff will finish off well at the end. I doubt anything will happen to him," Janice said.

"What are you talking about, Janice?" I asked.

Janice looked around and whispered in my ear.

"I heard Lucas Grabeel and Jake Thomas kidnapped Cody," She said and then turned her back to me and began talking to her friends.

"Cody…Kidnapped? I thought he was at home!" I whispered.

The bell rang and I reached the bus in less than fifteen seconds.

When I reached the Tipton, I climbed to floor 23 and reached my suite. I reached into my backpack, retrieved the key and slide it on the shaft of the door.

Surprisingly, Mom was not there and neither was Cody.

"They are most likely on the store for food," I calmed myself.

I walked to my room and opened the window to let the breeze in. I turned on the television and lay on the bed. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

Three Hours Later…

Zack's POV

I woke up to see my mom sobbing on the edge of my bed. She held her face on her hands and on her lap there was a paper.

Her head thrust upward.

"Where is he Zack?" She asked me.

Her eyes were red and swollen. Her make-up ran in dark black lines down her face and honestly, she frightened me.

"Where is he?!" She yelled at me, this time, grabbing my collar and shaking me wildly.

"Who mom!" I screamed ripping apart from her.

"Cody! Where is Cody?"

She shook the paper on her lap wildly and I took it from her. In a bunch of magazine letters, there was a message.

I hAve CoDy AnD He Is gOing 2 Die!!

A/N :Ok people, I am so sorry to have taken ages to finish this chapter. But I have some chances that the next chapter will be up by next weekend because im receiving a new laptop for my birthday this valentine's. Ok now, please please tell me what you think about this new chapter.

Please take in mind that I wrote al of this in a matter of three hours and right now its 2:34 am.


	5. You have to help them!

Hey people, sorry for the long wait, but I have finally managed to finish the update. I promise to make future updates faster. So this is the chapter number…five I guess. Yes five. So here is chapter five, please tell me what you think and please no flames!

Ps. thank you for most of the reviews.

Chapter five

You have to help them!

Cody's POV

I shook the chains violently. I attempted to stand up but the same chains pushed me down. After an hour of hopeless work, I gave up and closed my eyes and let tears fall down, wetting my chin and neck. I pursed my lips and tried to remember what could help me in this situation.

_First of all, do not panic._

_It is still not too late. I am scared but not panicked._

_Second of all, try to conserve energy._

_As long as I don't try shaking the chains again, I'll be fine._

_Third of all, find anything that can have energy._

My eyes shot open.

Just then I realized how hungry I was. I had not eating since last night.

I looked carefully around, hoping I would find anything. A piece of a peanut. An ant. Anything! Anything except that scorpion. I looked around desperately, praying that I would find a piece of food in this place.

But I soon gave up and then with my foot nudged my shoe that was on top of the scorpion.

The scorpion did not move but my shoe did and with my toe I threw it near my hand.

With my hand I raised the scorpion and then with both hands I ripped the tail off.

I closed the gap between it and my mouth

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´time skip¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Zack's POV

"Mom, calm down. Please! My God mom!" I pleaded to my mother who cried loudly and in a way painfully. I shook her shoulder slightly but she would not stop crying.

I decided I needed help in this. I silently stood up from the bed and excited the bedroom. I opened the door to reach the hallway but when I did Maddie and Mr. Moseby. Maddie had a panic-stricken face and Mr. Moseby actually seemed worried.

"Maddie! Mr. Moseby! You need to help us. Cody was kidnapped and-"

I was cut off by Maddie.

"We know everything Cody. London disappeared too. The police checked every part of the Tipton Boston, Tipton London, Tipton Paris, Tipton Tokyo, Tipton Bombay and the rest of the other Tipton's but neither Cody or London were found. I am so sorry Zack!" Maddie cried, embracing me in a warm comforting hug.

Above Maddie's shoulder, a police officer with a dark mustache and a beard, with blue eyes and a large nose neared the door. He knocked on the edge of the door and said, "good afternoon."

Moseby and Maddie turned around and saw the officer. "My name is officer Williams. I have received a call informing that a child has gone missing."

"Yes, Cody Martin and London Tipton to be precise. My name is Marian Moseby, pleased to meet you officer Williams," Mr. Moseby shook the officers hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, so when did you realize both of these children have gone missing?" Williams asked.

"Just this morning, around eight thirty AM," I explained.

The officer placed his clipboard down and looked at the three worried people. He looked as if he had been slapped across the face. "Don't you know the requirements for reporting missing children? You need to wait at the very least 24 hours to report them!"

With that the officer turned and crossed the door.

"No wait!" Maddie and I ran after the officer.

The officer just walked no matter how much we two cried and pled for mercy. He was at the elevator when he was desperately pulled but the sleeves and ankles back to the room.

Maddie and I pushed the officer into a chair and Moseby locked the door. Fortunately, Mom had calmed down and fallen asleep.

"Please," Maddie cried, "Please! You have to help them! She is my best friend and he is his twin. C'mon, you need to- please! Please!" By then Maddie was on her knees crying and tugging at the officer's pants. I kneeled down and hugged Maddie. She hugged me back and we both were crying by then.

Williams looked at us and seemed ashamed with himself. He rolled his eyes and said, "I will get fired for this, okay, where can I begin to check?"

I looked at Williams in disbelief and stood up. I shook the man's hand vigorously and Maddie and Mr. Moseby seemed glad. "Thank you sir, thank you so much."

But that was barely the beginning of the real troubles.

A/N Hey people I am really really sorry this took ages, and I am also sorry this to take so much time to update and I thank the reviews from everybody! Seriously. Well you can R&R but please no flames. So hey you can go and check out my cousin's story called is she happier here? A HSM fanfic. She is also giving her first story so don't be harsh on her.

Well, please tell me what you think without flames thank you,

ListeningtoJonas


	6. Conversation

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Conversation

Zack's POV

Officer Williams offered to help but that did not seem to brighten the situation, or so I thought. When Mr. Moseby toured him around the hotel searching for evidence, the man would usually oooh or ahh at the suites or the design for certain sections of the hotel. When he did that, Mr. Moseby would look over his shoulder and that would cause the Officer to stop the annoying comments. But every thirty seconds or so, he would start all over again.

I could not stand it anymore so when we were in the elevator, I pressed the button number 23. Mr. Moseby did not do anything but Maddie did ask, "Zack, where are you going?"

I ask her to bend down and I whispered in her ear, "He's not helping Maddie! I can not stand it, I am going to bed for a while. Anyways, mom needs company."

Maddie nodded and at the same time, she asked Mr. Moseby if she could leave home which Mr. Moseby did not oppose.

I waited until the elevator reached the 23 floor and opened my suite. I left my sneakers at the entrance of my bedroom and when I entered I found a note from mom.

'Zack,

I am probably now in the school talking to the principal. He will probably help but I doubt it. There is food in the refrigerator if you get hungry.

Love,

Mom'

"Love you too mom," I whispered.

I left the note on the kitchen after getting myself a piece of chicken mom had obviously bought.

After eating the chicken, I laid down on Cody's bed. I smelled the lotion that Cody used in the covers. I missed him so much I could possibly cry. I could swear I could hear his voice screaming at me for help.

Wait. That voice seemed way too real to be my imagination. I sat up and listened closely.

_Zack! _

I could almost swear I heard Cody's voice as if he were right beside me. I tried to answer.

"Cody? Is that you?" I asked out loud.

No response.

I then thought of thinking speaking to him.

_Cody?_

_Zack?_

I blinked hard and stared at the ceiling. This could not be happening, could it?

_Zack!_

This time I was one hundred percent sure this was really Cody and not a silly trick my mind played on me.

_Cody? Is that you?_

There was a slight pause of time and then he responded.

_Zack! My gosh! I seriously thought-this can not be happening-it is impossible-I am probably dreaming._

_No Cody! This is really me!_

_OH MY GOD! Zack! How can this be happening?_

I was surprised as well as Cody was that moment. I could possibly have fainted with the surge of surprise I sensed that moment, but my excitement I would probably get Cody back kept me going with the conversation.

I thought hard and then a very fast flashback brought me all of the answers.

_Cody, do you remember that time when we were around 13? I was on a date and you were studying and you began to hear and see what I was?_

Of course he remembered, it was one of the most important events in our lives.

_Sure I do! Of course it has to be that. Zack, seriously I do not know to either to feel frightened or happy or worried about all of this._

_Hey, Codenster, cool down. Just be happy okay. Just tell where you are and I will figure stuff out to get you out of there._

There was a pretty long pause, as if Cody was thinking…..really hard. I began to get worried. I was about to say-think-something when Cody answered.

_Zack, I am so sorry. I don't know. I was caught up by Lucas and Jake and then they pressed this thing to my mouth and nose and when I woke up, I was here. I don't remember the way to here or where I am. But I do know something._

I lost all hope of rescuing Cody when he said the first part of what he said. But that was when I paid attention to the second part.

_What is it?_

_London._

_You're in London?_

_No! It's London who has me here!_

I felt like as if a bullet had passed though my chest. London? It could not be London!

_Cody, are you one hundred percent sure it is London?_

_Zack, I saw her, she laughed at me and said she was pissed off at us. She as embarrassed because we gave her a reputation of one of the most embarrassed celebrities. She wants to kill us Zack. Both me and you._

I did not want to believe what my twin was saying. But deep inside I knew he was saying the truth.

_Cody, let me see the room you are in._

_Zack, how are we supposed to share images like that?_

_It is easy, just take a mental picture and send it, almost like if you were sending a file through email. _

A few moments later, I received an image of the room Cody was in.

Black rusty walls with pipes protruding from them were visible. A small white door with light escaping from the bottom was also visible and a few cracks on the walls were also present.

_It is not exactly the Tipton. _Cody said

_Nope, It is not. _

_But Zack, do you think you can get me out of here in time?_

_Sure Codenster! You just keep you're hopes up._

_Ok, Zack, I will. Wait! I hear someone coming, I must go._

_But Cody_….

It was too late. He had already left.

I had told Cody to keep his hopes up; I just wished I could do the same with mine.

A\N: I give you all the permission to hate me for this being the most suckish chapter ever in the history in fan fiction. But hey I at least am trying. It is Four o' Eight right now and I am going to begin Chapter Seven by Wednesday , I PROMISE.

I really won't mind if I am flamed, but if it is a really harsh one, I can seriously go real far on revenge, Just warning you spammers that go around in fan fiction doing that.


	7. Can I Trust You A Secret?

Chapter Seven

Hey guys, this is chapter seven and I would like to take a moment and dedicate this chapter to xCole-and-Dylan-rockx for being a great reader and reviewer and staying with me since the beginning of this story. Many people who started reading this forgot about this story and no longer read it because they thought I had given up on it. But when I finally updated, she was there and read and reviewed. Thanx again.

Now off to chapter seven

Enjoy

PS. Thanks to all my readers

Chapter Seven

Can I trust you a secret?

Zack's POV

"Maddie!" I screamed as I knocked on the door to the apartment next to the baseball field. "C'mon Maddie, open up!"

After a few minutes of knocking, I heard footsteps and then a twitching noise at the other side of the door.

A few rattles and twitches later, Maddie-dressed in sky blue pajama top and matching pants with bunny slippers-came out. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled in odd angles. Her eyes seemed tired and sunken. And without make-up on, she seemed a monster.

"Hey Maddie," I said as I raised my hand to say hello.

"Hello Zack," she said. "Wanna come in?"

I nodded and she let me through the door.

She led me through another door and I was inside a small but cozy living room. Brown walls, a yellowish carpet and a small television set and a pair of dusty sofas were the only things in the room.

"Please sit down," Maddie instructed and I evidently did. "Would you like some orange juice or milk, Zack?" she asked.

"No thanks, Maddie. But what I am going to tell you, it is really important. But I need you to promise something," I said.

Maddie nodded as the sleepy expression left her face.

"Okay Zack, what is it?" Maddie asked me.

"Well….um…Maddie, can I trust you a secret?" I asked Maddie.

Maddie merely nodded.

"Well, Maddie, you know how in movies, sometimes people, especially twins, can talk to each other?" I asked.

Maddie looked at me in a weird way. "Zack, everybody can talk to each other, not just twins." She laughed.

"Duh! I know that, but I mean speak to each other. Through the mind," I blurted.

Maddie stared at me dumbfounded.

"Are you telling me that you and Cody have telepathy?" Maddie asked.

"If that means we can speak to each other through the mind, yes." I said as I stretched my finger and pulled them down into fists and stretched them again to relieve my self from stress.

Maddie stared at me with her mouth open. Her eyes were fixed on me, her ears ready to hear anything else I had to say.

"Maddie? Are you all right?" I asked Maddie as I flashed my hand over her dazed face.

Maddie then moved her eyebrows and motion returned to her face. I let out a sigh of relief as she moved her head to look at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, so are you sure about what you are telling me Zack?" Maddie asked me.

"One hundred percent Maddie. And that is not the most surprising part of it." I said leaving Maddie hanging.

"There is more?" She asked me as she bit her lip nervously.

"Yes. Cody told me who his kidnapper is," I said.

"Who is it?"

"It's London."

Cody's POV

"So I see you are desperate for food, I see. I will give you food, after you are done with your torture." London said as she smiled an evil smile.

"My what?" I said but London had already called one of her guards.

Then as I expected a big strong guy with a black suit and shiny shoes to come in, a young man about three years older than me walked in. He was wearing a football uniform with a big red 14 over it. He had straight black hair and with a smile over his face. That was when I knew who it was. It was Jake.

"Untie him and take him to the torture session," she said. She made a motion with her finger and then the guard leaned down and London whispered something to his ear. I could not hear what she said but I did manage to hear one word. "Intense."

London gave Jake they key and he unlocked the chains holding my hands behind my back. He then made sure to untie my ankles. Jake pulled me to a standing position, holding my left arm behind my back, threatening to break it in case I tried something unexpected.

"Tell Burke to take care of him, he knows what to do," London said. She then laid her eyes on me. "You will pay for causing me a reputation."

I stared at her with all the fury in the world in his eyes. "Fucking bitch," I said blowing some of my blonde hair off my eyes.

London frowned and slapped me hard across the right cheek, leaving a huge red mark on my cheek.

"What did you say?" she asked me, with a smile that reminded me of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix's Professor Umbridge's.

"Nothing," I said and looked down.

"I thought so," London said. She then looked at Jake and said, "Tell Burke this is a double ration for him today."

Jake smiled as he dragged me across a small door.

There, a huge man with a devil's smile and infernal eyes greeted me. He wore no shoes or socks but he did wear baggy pants and a black leather jacket.

"Lay him over the table," he said.

After Jake tied me to a table that was standing up, he told Burke that London had ordered a double ration for me today.

"Okay then," He said as Jake left the room, "He does not know what you are going through."

I gulped.

So here is chapter seven to all of you. I know this was a sucky chapter but I feel more confident about this one than the previous one. Tell me what you think please (no flames!


	8. I Can't Stand Her

Chapter 8

After noticing the last few updates, I have figured out I am only writing to two people! Hahaha! I am not the most popular here am I. But still, as long as I know my story is being read, I won't delete this story. So I guess it is down to from 3 to 5 more chapters and I will be finished with my story.

Thanks for the two reviews I received from both of you guys

XCole-and-Dylan-rockz and x- The Older Twin -x

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 8

I Can't Stand It

Cody's POV

After Jake left, I was left alone with the huge guy. He looked menacing over me. Just to make it clear, I was a toothpick compared to him. He was THAT huge. When the door closed, the guy stared at him and then gave his back to me.

He went to the other side of the foul smelling room. He opened a small cupboard and retrieved some ropes. I gulped again as he pointed to a table that was on its side.

The table was a plain old, wooden table but on its corners it had some metal loops. They were too small to squeeze my feet or my hands in and I guessed my wrists and ankles were going to be tied and the ropes squeezed through there.

I walked nervously to the table and then faced the man.

He frowned and with a loud grunt, he dashed toward me, picked me up and then turned me around so my chest was to the table.

I felt the ropes tighten to my wrists and ankles and then I heard a clanking sound as the ropes were passed between the loops and were crashed against the wooden table I was being fastened to.

Soon, I was tied to the table and I could not move-not even an inch.

Then, I heard the door open and some light steps which sounded like the feet had high heels on. I felt warm breath on my neck and that made me to look behind me, only as much as I could being tied up.

"Are you ready, Cody? This will hurt you more than it will hurt me. So, if you scream, I will make sure you will not see tomorrow. Make sure not to scream, or you are dead!" London warned over my ear.

"You are such a bitch, you know that?" I said, already bracing myself for the slap that would soon come.

It didn't, instead a reply.

"Ha! And you think you are smarticle," she laughed, luckily covering my snicker out of ear range.

"You just gained yourself triple punishment!" She laughed and then left the room.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself.

Then, I heard like something cutting through the air at an extremely high speed.

I did not know what it was but at the same time I did not want to know what it was for I knew that was going to be the cause of the pain.

-A few minutes later-

Zack's POV

"So, Maddie, you are not thinking I am lying to you?" I asked as I looked into Maddie's eyes.

"No Zack. I guess you did not wake up in the middle of the night and come halfway across town only to lie. Of course I believe you. Seriously, I can not believe you and Cody have telepathy abilities. Do you have an idea how much this could help us bring Cody back?" Maddie said with wild emotions.

But then her emotions dropped.

"I still can't believe that London did all this. I thought she was a good friend. She came out to be an impostor. A traitor!" Maddie whispered loudly.

Zack began, "Well, yes but-"

_Zack! I can't stand her anymore! I seriously need you to get me out of here! _Desperate cries invaded Zack's mind and he knew it was Cody trying to contact him.

"Maddie, wait up. I think Cody is trying to contact me!" Zack said excitedly but worriedly about his brother's condition at the moment.

"Okay then, what does he have to say?" Maddie asked, now her attention on Zack, whom did not respond to her question.

_Hey Codenster! You okay, you sound like in pain?_

_I am in pain, Zack! London just told this guy to torture me! Please get me out of here as fast as you can! Please!_

Cold sweat began poring behind Zack's neck.

_What happened Cody?_ Zack asked.

_Zack…._He knew Cody was crying by now.

_What happened?_

_The guy whipped at me with this extremely hot whip over and over again! It hurts like hell! Please Zack! I can't stand her! Get me out of here quick!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, that's the end of chapter eight. I feel inspired right now so I guess I will take it into votes which story I should do next. Here are the options

1 Zack and Cody are lost in the woods. Soon, they find out there is a killer who wishes them harm in the forest, looking for them.

2 Zack and Cody's father is a secret agent, and their father's enemies are trying to kill them.

3 Zack and Cody go to vacations and Malibu, but one night, their hotel is threatened with a bomb.

PLEASE vote in MY PROFILE. I suck at keeping count. But lease vote.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!


	9. Surprise

Hey people, I appreciate you reviews

Hey people, I appreciate you reviews. Thanks. I have a feeling I will stay up real late to keep on writing this story. I got really surprised because a certain reader reviewed my story three hours after I had published my chapter but then I knew she lived in a new country and that probably her time zone was later than mine. Hehehehe. So this chapter is dedicated to her, X- The Older Twin .X for being a great reviewer

And to YunalanaStarphyer for reminding me to update.

Here is chapter nine, enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 9

Surprise

Zack's POV

_It was driving me crazy! Lash after lash after lash over my bare back seemed endless, Zack! I want to get out of here before she decides to do something worse like….like… _Cody said-thought.

Cody did not finish the statement. He did not have to; I had understood what he meant.

_Okay Cody, try to calm down and do not give us away. When the sun rises, I will sneak into London's suite and look for where you could be. I will get you out of there. _I thought_._

_Promise? _He asked.

_Promise. _I said.

That was when Cody left the conversation and I stared at Maddie who, in turn, stared back at me.

"What did Cody say, Zack?" she asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"We need to get him out of there, you hear me Maddie? We need to get him out of there. I made a promise to him, and I am not planning to break it." I said with courage that I had no idea existed inside of me.

Maddie gaped at me and then nodded.

I stood up to signal to Maddie I was leaving but Maddie stood up as well and said, "Hey Zack, you know, it is a long way from here to the Tipton and Leum is off at this kind of camp so his room is empty. You could-you know-stay with us for the night. That way, in the morning, you and I could work this out so we could rescue Cody."

I smiled at Maddie for her generosity but then a thought came to my mind.

"What about my mom?" I asked.

"Oh….we could call her and say you spent the night here. Anyways, if London is crazy enough to try to kill Cody, I do not doubt she will try and take you as well. It's for your own good, anyways." Maddie explained and then waited for my answer to her question.

It was not a question that I had to ponder like a thousand years, but that also brought many thought to my head. The one that most caught my attention was the one that Maddie might be working for London and she will try and kidnap me in my sleep.

But then I saw the happy expression in her deep blue eyes and saw that they were honest.

"I guess, I have to spend the night here, wouldn't I?" I said to Maddie.

She smiled at me and exposed her beautiful pearly white smile which I loved so much.

"Liam's room is up the stairs, second room to the left. Make yourself at home," Maddie said as she pointed up the stairs. She yawned and tried to cover her mouth and then she smiled.

"I think you need some sleep," I said as I yawned myself.

"I think you need sleep too," Maddie said and laughed a bit.

I and Maddie walked up the short flights of carpeted stairs until they reached a door to the left side of the hallway. It was a door that seemed so much Like mine and Cody's, with the big warning signs and the keep out letters and other signs that represented a non-lethal warning to the one who dared to venture in the bedroom.

I looked at the yellow doorknob and twirled it, opening the door and catching a glimpse of the menace's - known as Liam – room. I then looked back at Maddie who was behind him by then.

"Go in, don't be shy," Maddie said but that was when she saw the look in my eyes.

They were full of fear, sadness and were distant, and Maddie knew I was thinking about Cody.

"Go in," She repeated as she pushed me a little further.

The bedroom I shuffled in was very dark – not in a physical way – but in a stylish way. The closet, the walls and the bed sheets were all both completely red or stripped black and red. An ancient TV set sat on the shelf against the far corner across from Maddie and Me. The small window was covered with a long curtain of the color black. In other words, it was a bedroom fit for an evil kid.

"The bed is right here," Maddie began as she sat down on the bed beside me, "Make yourself at home. We will discuss in the morning."

Maddie stood up and walked to the door.

"Good night," I said as she passed beside him.

"Night," She said and suddenly pecking me on the cheek. She walked away to her own bedroom two doors down the hallway.

I touched the spot where Maddie had pecked him and smiled.

I took off my sneakers and left them on the side of the bed as I laid down. The bed groaned in protest with my weight but I merely stared at the ceiling.

I thought of everything me and Cody had done together. Arrived to Boston, saved Liberty Park, ran for school president, met Jesse McCartney….The list was endless and every memory brought tears to my eyes.

Only the sound of something crashing in the alley managed to bring me out of my thoughts.

I swung my legs out of bed and walked to the window. I pulled the curtains away from the window and looked outside.

There was nothing. Only the shouting of a baseball game going out on the field in front of Maddie's home was to be heard.

I shrugged and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up some nine hours later, when not even the tight curtains could keep the sunlight out of the bedroom out.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up and stretched my arms, but not before noticing that there was a new sheet on top of me. It had a pattern of blue and red and brown squares going throughout it and it held much warmth.

"Grandma probably put it on top of you," Maddie said as she walked in to the bedroom. She was carrying this tray with a bowl of sugar cereal, toast, orange juice and a few cookies. She was dressed in the Tipton's uniform which I usually see her everyday at the candy counter.

"This is for you," she handed me the tray and sat down next to me.

"Thanks," I said shyly and began eating in small bites.

"No problem," she said as she stared at me eat.

I continued to eat under her gaze and soon finished eating.

Maddie pushed the tray to the side of the bed and began, "I guess you were thinking of Cody last night, were you?"

I stared at her blue eyes and nodded, not able to hide the truth.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked me with a serious expression on her face.

I shook my head no.

"But I do have this question," I started and Maddie's eyes met mine.

"What is it?" She asked me.

I breathed in. It was more of a stupid question actually. But at the same time it was serious.

"How do you know the police will believe me that I can communicate with Cody?" I asked.

Maddie began, "Well for that case-"

There was this crashing sound for downstairs as if tons of little cups had collapsed onto the floor and broken into thousand of tiny pieces. There was no scream that would usually follow and that seemed to bother Maddie.

"There is no one supposed to be in the house right now," Maddie whispered.

We both stood up and Maddie tip-toed to one of Liam's cases and took out a bat.

I opened the door walked out into the hallway, Maddie following slowly behind me. We headed for the stairs making as less sound as possible. We walked every step slowly down the stairs. It was a good thing I left my shoes behind for they would case a whole lot of creaking of the stairs.

We reached the first floor and headed for the kitchen.

There were no shadows moving around as they would do in the movies and no sudden shooting to break out, but I sure did feel as if I was in one.

Then there was a moan.

My eyes shot open as I realized who the moan belonged to.

I dashed into the kitchen and there was nothing.

Then I walked into the living room where I had talked to Maddie the night before.

There was London, holding Cody with a gun pressed to his forehead. Her hand was pressed firmly to my twin's mouth. Cody's hands were tied behind his back. His wrists were all bloody as if he had tried to commit suicide, but I knew that was not the case. But the thing that scared me the most, were Cody's eyes. They were bloodshot, scared, in pain.

"Surprise!" London screamed, not letting go of Cody.

Maddie placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, as if trying to give me support.

I shrugged it off and stared at London.

"Let him go!" I screamed at him.

London laughed an evil laugh and then looked back at me.

"Do you think I am stupid?" London asked rhetorically.

"Well, I actually think you are," I snickered, feeling brave.

"I wasn't expecting an answer," She said.

I frowned as I heard Cody contact me.

_Don't get her upset. She has allies all over the place._

I looked around but saw nothing, but I tried to take Cody's advice.

"Now, I have something to discuss with you," London began.

I heard Maddie gasp behind me as London spoke the words.

"Here's the deal. Or either, you come here, give up and let us take you easily or…" London stopped to cause drama.

"I kill Cody. Your choice."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So here it is a long chapter for all of you. You guys deserve it and I deserve it too. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was "kidnapped" by my dad telling me he wanted me to go with him to Mexico and I forgot to take my laptop to write more. Stupid of me.

Just in case you are curious or you are new to reading my story, here are the current results of the poll in my profile of which story I should do after I finish with this one.

Secret Agent Dad is on third place with one vote

Bomb in Malibu is on second place with two votes

Killer in the Forest is on first place with five votes

Remember the poll closes when I finish this story, and by the looks of this chapter I am not too long away from the end.

So just in case you haven't voted, make sure to do so. Your vote could be the difference.

PS. I fell nice so I will write all of the stories suggested in the poll in the order the final results come out.


	10. Do You Know How To PLay Catch?

Thanks for the reviews everybody

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I did notice I got a new reader – Rainbow-Monster and ClarkR - but I am not sure if he/she posted a review, I know ClarkR did.

As you may notice, I left it a cliffhanger in last chapter, and probably all of you know what Maddie and Zack will do.

Just a little info. In order for London not to kill Cody, Maddie has to go with Zack and Cody as well, for London can not afford a witness of what happened going around telling the truth to everybody. Like duh!

Well, on to chapter ten.

PS. Please tell me if you think my chapter tittles are too cheesy. It would help my writing a lot. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 10

Do you Know how to Play Catch?

Cody's POV

I stared from Maddie to Zack and looked up the gun in my forehead. I pressed my eyes together, letting the tears escape my eyes. I looked back to Zack and I knew he wanted to cry, to seem strong in the situation but he still did not do an awesome job at it. It wasn't great, but it was something to make London feel a little weaker but not much.

"So?" London asked. "What do you pick?"

Maddie shifted nervously around Zack, waiting fro him to answer and hoping he didn't do anything stupid.

Zack went against a near wall, slowly. He reached behind him with an unsteady hand and I could see he grasped something. He took a deep breath and stared at London, who was looking off to something shiny in the corner of the bedroom.

Zack blew some of his blonde hair off his eyes and glimpsed at Maddie.

She nodded.

I was missing something and I knew what was going to happen.

"London?" Zack began.

She looked from the shiny lamp on the corner of the room to Zack.

"Do you know how to play catch?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" London retorted.

"Zack, No!" I screamed.

But it was too late.

Zack suddenly retrieved what he had in his hand behind his back.

It was a letter opener.

Zack yelled as he threw the letter opener in London's and my direction. London was suddenly jumping through the air throwing me in the direction of the dagger.

It was then when I saw my whole life dash before my eyes. Every single memory flashed and even though they were fast I, could make out every little detail of every memory, no matter how small it was.

I then came up to memory, and I was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

Zack's POV

I saw London as she stood up and brush her Arturo Vitally dress. She looked to the floor and laughed hysterically; with such an evil expression it made me ponder whether she was the devil himself.

She then yelled, "Guys, come out here!"

It was then when Lucas and Jake walked out behind me and Maddie. They grabbed both of our arms and held them painfully behind our backs. Then a big guy that looked more like a cook than a bully came out from the hallway behind London. He kneeled down and picked up something.

That something was my twin.

He had the dagger I had thrown right above his chest, where the heart should be.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed loudly, falling to my knees.

London then looked at me and Maddie.

"I guess you just completed half of what I was going to do, Zack. Thank you for that!" London laughed.

I was then pulled to my feet and dragged along with Maddie to the front yard, where a white van and tainted windows waited with doors open.

Maddie, Cody, and I were thrown to the back of the van, our hands tied up behind our backs and our ankles tied with thick rope. Lucas then closed the door and walked to the front where London was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

The van turned on and I could hear it steering away from the house, but I couldn't care less. I only cared about Cody, knocked out, probably dead, some five feet away from me.

I stood moved as close as I could to Cody. I nudged him and began to cry. There was this only thought in my mind and every time I recalled it, it hurt even more.

I did not have a twin anymore. I was an only child.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

PLEASE READ THIS!!

Usually this place is concerning my stories, polls and reviews, but this time it is about something I just found out right as I was finishing this chapter.

An abuser is going around fan fiction, spamming people.

My cousin and I have already been a victim of this author-inspiration killer.

This girl is named Gema227. she spammed the story known as I Hate You, by hmmcandjbfanatics. It is actually written by my cousin and me a long time ago. The spammer is supposed to be a beta reader but instead of suggesting stuff, she insulted me and her.

This is the review, this "beta reader" posted.

Okay, let's get one thing out of the way- this piece, frankly, sucks. Badly. Really badly.

-Your dialogue needs tons of work. You need more description and your repeated rape of the English language is making Grammar snobs all over the world cry. Do you really want to make grammar snobs cry? Good, than fix your spelling and grammar.

-You made typos a turkey sandwich would be able to notice. Always run your stories through a spell checker before you post.

-The chat speaks made my eyes bleed. Seriously, did you miss spelling day in kindergarten or something?

Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, get a beta. You'll be doing the seeing world a favor. Thanks.

Gema

It would really help if you pressed abuse. It would really help fan fiction get rid of spammers like this girl. It does not take even two minutes of your time to press that button.


	11. Do You Hear What I Hear?

Sorry to everybody if the last chapter seemed rushed

Sorry to everybody if the last chapter seemed rushed. It was just that I wanted to finish it to warn you about the spammer known as Gema277 or something like that. I did notice however that my last update was my fastest update ever.

BTW, maybe you noticed that Cody died. He might be dead. He might not. I know I said I felt nice, but that was referring to the other stories on the polls, it was NOT referring to my story.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 11

Do You Hear What I Hear?

Maddie's POV

Zack kneeled down beside Cody, crying. Tears were falling like rivers down his cheeks. His crimson, small lips were quivering. His face which had seemed so lively the first moment I saw it, was destroyed.

I had never seen anybody so broken before.

The van gave a large thump and Zack, Cody and I were jerked all over the van, hitting our heads, elbows and knees on the way. When the van seemed to regain place, a few screams from London followed and then everything was silent again, with the exception of the sound of the road below us.

Zack walked closer to Cody again and did everything he could to hug his lifeless body. He did not do a good job at it, for his hands were tied up behind his back. So the only thing he could do was hunch his shoulders forward and – in a way – hug his twin.

The minutes dragged on like hours and the deep, sad atmosphere around us seemed to – not evaporate – but become stronger, until it was a burden on top of Zack and me.

There was this one thing I wanted to tell Zack, and that was that he had to move on one day or another. But I guessed it was way too soon fro me to tell him that. Not even I could see myself moving on with Cody's death.

He and Zack were like my little brothers after all.

Before I even noticed, I was crying myself. I was not really crying.

Both Zack and I were crying. Cody was dead and there was nothing we could do. He was gone.

He was gone forever.

** …….**

A few minutes later we heard a dingle coming from the left side of the van. Zack and I both looked up and our eyes locked. There was this sound of a small bell tingling. Zack and I both knew it was a sound so familiar, we knew exactly where it came from.

"Do you hear what I hear?" I asked.

"Tippy!" Zack whispered.

Tippy the horse. Tippy had been one of the many adventured Zack and Cody had experienced together.

Mr. Tipton had this racist policy that anybody older that 55 had to retire from any job that had to do with his hotel line. Zack and Cody had offered to hide Tippy, but when things went out of control, this woman whose name I don't remember right now managed to abolish the policy and Tippy was saved from death from fatigue.

The sound that had come from was the jingle of the bell hanging from Tippy's neck.

Immediately, Zack and I then looked around for something sharp to cut the ropes on our wrists. We looked around and saw that there was this sharp object protruding from the bottom of the floor. It had probably come out of the tire when there was this big jerk of the car.

I then pressed my wrists to the object and moved my wrists down and up until my wrists were free from the rope. I then untied Zack and Cody and picked up Cody. When I headed for the door, I thought that the door could be locked.

"Maddie, Lucas is not necessarily the brightest crayon in the box, you know?" Zack said as he easily opened the door.

The road was dashing below us and there were no cars behind us. The only thing that was visible was the carriage that Tippy was carrying.

"Tippy! Come here quick!" Zack screamed over the roar of the engine.

Just as if it were magic, Tippy was actually running closer to us. Pretty soon, it was running right behind us.

"I'll jump first and I will try to catch Cody. I will help you get onto the carriage after I lay Cody in the seat!" Zack screamed.

I nodded and he jumped into the air. He managed to fall into the carriage, but that only caused Tippy to slow down, but only for a few feet. Soon the horse was where it was again.

Zack nodded as he extended his arms and flexed his muscles.

I nodded back at him and breathed in.

I took a few steps back and then watched the distance. After quick calculus, I ran three steps and then threw Cody to the carriage with all my force.

Zack luckily managed to catch him. He then laid him down on the carriage and extended his hand, expecting to help me when I fell to the carriage. He nodded again and I nodded back at him.

I took a few steps back and then ran the distance between me and the door. I jumped and fell on the carriage. I held Zack's hand and then he climbed on top of Tippy.

"Listen, Tippy, we need you to take us back to the Tipton." Zack whispered into Tippy's ear.

Tippy then gave an abrupt jerk and gave a sudden turn back the road it had gone through.

**…….**

Zack's POV

After a few minutes, Tippy got tired and began to slower the pace. It wasn't deadly slow, for we could already see the Tipton towering over the distance. I had climbed back to the carriage by now and was trying to help Cody heal his wounds, even though it wasn't any use now.

After a while, Maddie and I were cheering that we were close to safety. The Tipton had never seemed so precious, not after what had just happened. We were at least a mile from the Tipton when Maddie looked back behind the carriage and screamed.

There, heading towards us was the van, with London on the wheel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sucky? I know. Please tell me what you think. This update beats the record for last update. Just telling you.


	12. The Tipton

So, sorry if this update took so long to come out

So, sorry if this update took so long to come out. It was just that after the last update, I obviously had to go to sleep because it was around 4 AM. And when I woke up next afternoon, something happened with the internet that I did not have access to Internet. So here is chapter 12.

PS. The poll is almost at its end, and when the results are at their end, I will make sure to post a link to a video I will personally make of the trailer of the fanfic.

PPS. If you have read the prequel to this fanfic _Two Stars Above,_ You might have noticed that Caroline and Eliza have not appeared in the story. They might come out in some future chapters, or maybe in this one.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 12

The Tipton

Zack's POV

"Tippy, run!" I screamed as I jumped on the horse's back.

Immediately, the brown horse gave a horse screech and began running full speed as if it knew the danger that was at its heels.

Maddie ha stayed behind in the carriage to warn me and Tippy if anything happened.

"She's getting closer!" She screamed.

In fact, I could actually hear the roaring of the engine behind us. The sound of tires screeching and rolling neared as every second passed. And every second seemed to not to last.

Soon, the van would be behind us and London would do something stupid as always, but this time it would be something that would most likely kill us.

"Tippy, hurry, get us to the Tipton!" I screamed at Tippy as we were around two blocks from the hotel.

It was then, there was a stop sign in the way, but Tippy being a horse and not knowing what it meant, merely passed it. Some cars honked as they almost ran us over in the middle of the street. Some car drivers were not quick enough, and even after avoiding us, they crashed into another car in the middle of the street. Too bad for them, but too good for us, for it caused London to stop the van she was driving at full speed

In a matter of seconds, we were in the entrance of the Tipton. Maddie stayed behind and picked up Cody. I then took Tippy behind some bushes for him to hide in case London was going to try to kill the horse or something.

Norman, the employee in charge of opening the door to guests, came out to receive us, expecting some rich-ass guest who was in Boston for a business trip, but in exchange he received two badly traumatized teens, one possibly dead.

"Mr. Martin," Norman began, addressing me in a very formal way, "I guess I should ask you to come in, but right this moment I am more curious of what are the reasons your conditions are so-"

"Norman, watch out!" Maddie screamed as she pointed to the street.

There was, in fact, something that threatened Norman's life. The van where we had been held was in front of the hotel, with London pointing a rifle at Norman. I could barely make out London's finger pulling the trigger.

Everything happened so fast, but at the same time, so slow. I saw the small blast from the bullet at the mouth of the rifle. I saw it as it traveled from the rifle and right beside my nose. It went past Maddie's arm. I closed my eyes, expecting a scream.

But nothing came.

I opened my eyes and saw that Norman was still standing; only breathing hard and in shock. There was a tiny hole in the wooden section of the hotel and I could see through the windows, the shocked and panicked expressions of the guests inside the hotel lobby. Even Mr. Moseby, who people thought could not look as stressed as he did every day, was shocked.

The van that London was driving was gone, but Maddie and I were sure she would come back sooner or later. We were completely sure she would come back and destroy the evidence of her acts. In other words, us.

"What in God's name were you two doing?!" Mr. Moseby screamed as he walked out the lobby through the twirling door.

Maddie, Norman and I turned to him and Maddie and I glimpsed at each other.

"Well, Mr. Moseby, it is funny, but…see…I went to Maddie's house to tell her…something," I began as I played with my fingers nervously.

"I asked him if he wanted to spend the night," Maddie continued.

"And when it was morning, we heard this sound downstairs and we went to investigate," I said.

"And it was…."

"And it was…."

"Who was it?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"It was London," Maddie and I said in unison.

Mr. Moseby stared at us in confusion. We had most likely skipped something important.

"Do you mean, London broke into your house and that is why there is a bullet in the lobby wall?" Mr. Moseby inquired as he scratched his head.

"Um…not exactly," Maddie said.

For the next half-an-hour, Maddie and I explained to Mr. Moseby what happened during the past night and morning. Around every thirty seconds, Mr. Moseby would interrupt either Maddie or me – whoever was explaining at the time – to clarify something for him. In the end, Mr. Moseby finally seemed to grasp the whole idea of what really happened.

"So it was London who kidnapped Cody?" Mr. Moseby asked when we were finishing explaining.

"Yup," Maddie said as she nodded her head.

"And you really think London will come back to kill you?" Mr. Moseby inquired.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Mr. Moseby questioned.

"MH-HM," Maddie and I said together,

"I think that – oh shit! Go in the hotel now!" Mr. Moseby said as he pointed to the other side of the street.

There, London, followed by Lucas and Jake and the fat man that looked like a cook, carried several weapons hanging from her body, each suspended by gold chains. The weapons consisted of rifles, snipers, saws, daggers and other artillery that could result or in either a serious injury or death. Lucas and Jake and the cook-like-man were carrying the same armaments as London, and every one of them carried evil smiles in their faces.

Maddie carrying Cody entered first, then I followed, then it was Mr. Moseby then Norman who entered the hotel. After we were all inside, we could see through the glass as the four people neared the hotel with each passing second.

Norman then neared the door and locked it. Then Mr. Moseby went to one side the door and he jumped up and retrieved a long piece of metal, like those used when stores are closed for the day, and shut the doors.

Everyone in the lobby stared at Mr. Moseby, wondering what the hell he was doing. It was obvious they did not know what the hell was happening.

"Okay, people, we are going through a security emergency, please report to your suites and do not come out. A telephone call will tell you when it is safe. Please remain calm and report to your suites," Mr. Moseby announced, loudly enough for anyone to hear.

As soon as the words reached the guests' ears, every guest rushed to the stairs or the elevators. Soon, the lobby was empty, except for Mr. Moseby, Norman, Maddie, Cody and Me.

"Zack, do you have the key to your room?" Maddie asked as she turned to me.

I checked in my pockets and I felt as the color was drained from my face.

"Don't worry, Zack. I have the universal key," Mr. Moseby coaxed as we walked to the elevator.

I pressed the button with the number 23 on it and the elevator began to rise.

Soon after a few minutes, the door opened before us. We all dashed as fast as we could to my suite and once we were there, Mr. Moseby pulled out a key from his chest pocket and opened the door.

All four of us rushed inside and I locked the door behind us. I turned off all lights, pulled some furniture in front of the door and looked outside the window. 23 flights down, I could London's goons pounding endlessly on the metal door Mr. Moseby had pulled down. Mr. Moseby then neared the window as well and looked down.

"That door won't hold forever, we need help," Mr. Moseby said as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 9-1-1 and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Merriam Moseby, calling from the Tipton hotel. There is this emergency occurring. The hotel heiress, London Tipton, has gone crazy and right now is about to plant an attack to the hotel guests…yes…um-hm….thank you very much." Mr. Moseby hung up his cell phone.

"Are they coming?" Maddie asked as she bit her thumb nail.

"Of course, but there is too much traffic so the lady said we should find shelter until then," Mr. Moseby informed.

I ran to my bedroom and woke up mom, who was still sleeping in the bed.

"Mom, wake up. We need to go," I whispered as I nudged her shoulder.

"Hm…what?" Mom moaned as her eyes opened a little.

"Let's go," I said as I pulled her to her feet.

She swung dangerously but I held her and led her to the bathroom where everyone was waiting. I locked the door and I sat next to where Cody – or where Cody's body – was.

We all sat in the bathroom, waiting, waiting for help to come. Seconds passed like hours, and every sound brought all of our senses active and running. Our breathing was silent but at the same time, unsteady. Our eyes darted all over the room, in search for something that would bring comfort that was not there. Even mom who had barely woken up seemed anxious and alert.

Then, we heard a faint ding. The ding from the elevator opening.

Everyone looked at each other. Maddie began to cry silently. Mr. Moseby began to pray. Mom hugged Cody and me. Norman started shake violently. We were all doing different things, but we each knew we were their target.

We all waited. We waited for the moment of our death.

The minutes passed and no forcing of doors was heard. No firings of guns. No disturbance of peace.

But then it was heard, a faint cry of babies.

I looked at mom who looked back at me.

They had been sent together to spend some time with grandma for the past two weeks. I knew they were back. And I also knew London had them.

London had Caroline and Eliza, my baby twin sisters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This was long chapter for all of you and probably the most suspenseful so far. It feels good to let all the emotion out in one chapter.

BTW. I suppose if you don't know who Caroline and Eliza are, you should read the prequel to this story, _Two Stars Above_. It may be confusing because suddenly the names Helen and Jeff and the last name McAllister comes out but it is because I was lazy and did not change the names from the original text, a book I am writing. But still, you do not have to read the story for you to find out who the little girls are and why Zack and Cody have sisters.


	13. Final Encounter

institutechildrenHey, it is weird to finally reach the final chapter. It has been….what? Six months since I began this? Yeah, I guess that is what it is. I think this chapter is worth those long months of wait…that is if you have waited for the ending. Anyways, this is the last chapter, chapter 13. Enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 13

Final Encounter

Zack's POV

_I could go and rescue my sisters, but that way I would leave mom and Cody behind. I did not want to make my mom think I was a coward for leaving Cody behind after I killed him. It was my fault Cody was dead. It was my fault London was acting this way. It was me who made all the plans that made London upset. I was the one who forced Cody into them. Cody could do nothing but follow my orders, because I was the "older brother." _

_Hah! Sure. If I was the older twin, I was supposed to take care of my brother and sisters. But I surely did a great job. My brother is dead. My sisters are about to die. And I could not do anything about it._

_It was my fault._

I pulled my legs to my chest and began to cry. I did not care if everybody watched. I did not care about life anymore. I wished I could die that moment. I had always been afraid of death, but that moment, it was welcome, even if I had to force it to come.

Then a thought hit me.

_If I could not do a great job taking care of Cody, I had to take care of Caroline and Eliza as well, even though it sounds like Cody were a chance out of many._

I stood up from the floor and looked around me. Everyone was frightened, scared, panicked. Mom was crying and moaning Caroline's and Eliza's name over and over while Maddie tried to calm her down with unsteady words. Mr. Moseby and Norman could only stare with their scared faces out the door, in case London's goons burst in. I only stared.

I looked back at Cody. His relaxed face seemed to be in endless sleep. His body did not move, not even an inch. His hair, blonde but the more I looked at it; the more I thought it would lose its color with every second it passed.

It was then, I saw him nudge.

I gasped at first and then stared a little bit longer to make sure he did move.

He did.

My mouth dropped open. My knees felt weak and I merely collapsed.

Nobody paid attention and nobody seemed to notice what I saw. My hand reached out and touched Cody's hand. I stared at Cody's eyelids, expecting them to pull up and show those blue eyes so similar to mine.

But they did not.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply in.

I stood up again and headed for the door. Mr. Moseby and Norman looked at me and then at each other and nodded. They opened the door for me to pass. I went trough it and then went to the front door and began to move the furniture out of the way. It was hard but I did not care, I had to rescue my sisters at any cost.

With that thought in my head, I finished moving the furniture as soon as I began.

I looked behind me. I could see Mr. Moseby's head protruding from the gap between the door and the wall. I could see he was encouraging me to go on. After all those years of mischief going on in his hotel, he still encouraged me.

I smiled and opened the door. I looked to both sides of the hallway and saw nobody. No guest or London goon. It was safe to keep on going.

I walked to the end of the hallway and rounded the corner. Still, no guards.

This was easy.

_Too easy._

I ran to the elevator, expecting Jake or Lucas to come out any second behind me.

But they never did.

I pressed the button with the arrow pointing up and waited anxiously for the elevator to arrive. The screen on top of the elevator doors showed where the elevator was.

_Penthouse…29__th__ floor…26__th__ floor…24__th__ floor…23__rd__ floor._

The doors opened and I gasped.

Inside the elevator, Jake and Lucas were inside, their evil smiles painted on their faces. Their fists clenched, ready to strike the first thing that came in their way. Their eyes were evil and scary and, in a way, dominant.

I began to walk back to run away and go into my suite again, but that would mean to put Maddie, Mom, and Mr. Moseby, and Norman in danger, not counting the chance that the guys might take Cody to make sure he was dead for sure.

I still walked back until my back was pressed against the wall. I wanted to run away, but I could not for the same thought ran over my head at one hundred thousand miles per hour.

Jake and Lucas walked towards me and pulled me inside the elevator. The doors closed and I could feel the elevator going up. Jake pressed his hand over my mouth, preventing me to scream, and Lucas kept my arms behind my back, preventing me to attack.

I noticed they were not wearing the suits flooded with armor anymore, but I could tell they were hiding a weapon or two beneath the football uniform they were wearing.

The elevator ride was silent, except for my desperate breathing, it was completely quiet. Jake and Lucas did not share a word or a gesture. They only stared at the doors of the elevator, expecting them to open any minute.

Soon, the elevator door opened to the topmost floor, the floor where the pool was, on the very top of the hotel.

The Jacuzzi was the first body of water closest to the elevator. Connected to it, was the pool deep enough for toddlers to splash around. Then it was the pool, the pool deep enough to swim without your feet or hands kicking into the floor. To the side of all the pools and Jacuzzi were some tables and flexing chairs and one shack where refreshments were sold.

There were different sounds all over the air. The chilly wind caused a deafening roar against the side of the hotel. The sound of sirens and horns from the ground was clearly at ear range.

But what caught my attention was London, dressed in a fine red dress with glitters all over it, standing over the banister, holding a basket. She wore an evil smile on her face, some wrinkles stretching along from London's cheekbone to her forehead. Her hair was pulled by the wind, giving her a menacing aspect.

Jake and Lucas dragged me in front of her and threw me below the banister where she was standing.

"Good for you to join us, Zack," London said. "Where's Cody? Did he have to…_leave_?"

I stood up and began to charge towards her but Jake and Lucas grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"You bitch; you have no right to make fun of that!" I screamed at her.

"Oh, I think I do. I think I have complete control over you," London laughed.

She held out the basket holding in her arms. I heard crying coming from inside of it. London held it at an angle so I could see what was inside.

They were two identical blonde heads. They were frightened and crying their eyes out. I did not have to be a genius to figure out they were Caroline and Eliza.

"Let them go," I pleaded at her.

"No," London said simply.

"Please, I'll do anything!" I remarked.

"Anything?" London asked.

_Oh crap! _I thought. What did I just get into?

"Anything," I said as I bowed my head.

"Fine," London smiled.

London climbed down the side of the banister and neared me.

"I want you to stop causing me a bad reputation," London said.

I actually expected something more deadly, but id I did not have to die, it was fine with me.

"Okay," I said as I extended my arms to get the basket.

London smacked it away.

"Permanently," she said and pointed to the banister.

For a few seconds I was confused and looked at London. But then I knew what she meant.

She was crazy for wanting me to jump, but then again, she was crazy since the moment I saw her.

"Do you promise to give my sisters back?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and swear to die," London swore.

I nodded. Somewhere in my mind I knew she was being sincere, but who knew what her real intentions might be.

That was when a thought hit me.

When she gets rid of me, she could go ahead and kill everyone in the hotel to prevent herself to go to jail!

"How do I know you will kill other people?" I asked.

"Zack, I am a millionaire. Even if I do go to jail, I could pay the fine and get out as soon as I walk in there," London laughed.

"Yeah, but-"

"Just jump already!" London screamed at me.

I gulped as I stared at the banister. I climbed it and looked down the thirty floors below where I was. I closed my eyes and felt then wind tug at my hair. My heart beat in my chest at full speed. I could feel my sugar level go low as I inched forward.

_Zack, don't do it!_

I looked behind me.

I laughed a little at myself, for a moment, I thought I heard-

_Zack don't jump!_

"Cody?" I said out loud.

There was no response.

I tried saying it in my mind.

_Cody?_

_Zack! Don't jump! The police are already going up to the pool floor. Don't jump; just distract London until the police go in!_

_But Cody-dead-can't be happening!_

_Zack, I'm not dead! I was in a coma for a while! Just do what I say and I will go out any minute now!_

I smiled when Cody left the conversation. He was alive! I didn't kill him. He was alive!

I looked down the side of the hotel and shivered. I turned around and climbed down the banister.

"What the hell are you doing?! Jump down there or I will throw your sisters over the building!" London threatened.

I smiled bravely at her.

"You don't have the guts," I said daringly.

"Oh yeah?!" She screamed back at me.

She took a few steps back and ran some and threw the basket into the air. It flew on the air and I could hear my sisters crying inside of it. It was their wail that forced me to jump into the air and catch them.

When I was back on the ground, I saw inside the basket and saw my twin sisters crying inside. But when I saw their faces, they calmed down and reached out to touch my nose and cheeks. I smiled, kissed their foreheads and put them down on the floor.

"You just caused a sure death to yourself and your family you know?" London said menacingly.

"They were dead even if I didn't jump," I retorted back at her.

London reached to her hair that was combed into a bun and retrieved a knife.

"I see you're smarticle, well let's see if you're smarticle enough to avoid this!" London screamed as she threw the knife in my direction.

As I saw the knife fly in my direction, it was like time stopped. Everything seemed to stop. It was as if I had absolute power over the time. Somewhere deep in my mind, I felt like I had experienced this once before.

But then my arm began to reach forward, at normal speed. I could see London gasp behind the knife.

When time seemed to go back to normal, I checked the knife. It was the same knife that I threw at London and hit Cody instead! I fumed and gaped at London.

"Oh honey, don't get too pissed off at me, it was you who threw the knife," London said as she kneeled down on the floor.

When she stood up I could see she held something behind her back.

"You escaped death, you wanted me to commit suicide, and you still dare to get the knife that almost killed my brother!?" I screamed at her.

"Yes," London said but her smile faded. "Almost?"

"Yea-"

"No time for your explanations," She said as she pointed what she held behind her back to me.

A gun.

"Goodbye Zack!" London screamed.

I knew there would be no time freezing this time. I was sure I was going to die. I was sure.

I closed my eyes to feel the bullet pass through my body.

But it never did.

"Hyagh!" A voice screamed and I could hear London let out a high pitched scream followed by the sound of metal clanking of the gun collapsing to the floor.

I opened my eyes to see London kneeling down on the floor with the weapon some meters away from her. But what caught my attention was who was behind to her side.

It was Cody, dressed in his karate suit. Something cheesy but good.

Cody turned to me and ran towards me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked him back.

"Never been better." Cody said.

"Don't expect to be like that for long," London said as she picked up the gun. "Any last wishes?"

"Yeah, look behind you," Cody said briefly.

"What?" London asked as she turned around.

Behind her, there was a group of fifteen policemen, all pointing their weapons towards London who dropped hers at the sight. Soon, she and her goons were handcuffed and were being recited the speech of "you have the right to be silent"….yadda yadda.

Between all the action, the guests were told it was safe to go out their suites. And since the action was too big to ignore, they all merely watched as London and her goons were taken into a police car and taken away to jail for a whole life sentence in jail.

Back in the pool floor, Cody and I were excited everything was over and were talking.

"Hey, Zack?" Cody began.

"Yeah, little bro," I said.

"Thanks," He said.

"For what? You were the one who saved me," I retorted.

Cody shook his head and said. "Thanks for keeping your promise."

THE END

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to all of you for reading this fanfic for it being the first one I ever made. I must thank all of you. Thanks thanks!

It is hard to actually say goodbye to this story. But the ending of some things bring new beginnings. And that obviously means my poll.

In third place, with 3 votes: The Story where Kurt is a spy and the twins are in danger.

In second place, with five votes: The Story where the twins go to Malibu and a bomb is in their hotel.

And finally, in second place with seven votes: The story where the twins are in a forest with a killer behind them!!

Remember I will post all three stories, but they will be posted according to their places in the poll.

BTW, here is the link to the video I made to the winner. It is not great, but it's something.

/watch?vVtAtdtZUwjQ

Again, thanks to everybody to read my story. I will try to bring a new "chapter" up to thank everyone by user name. I hope everyone enjoyed this story like I enjoyed writing it.


	14. Thanx to everyone

Speacial thanks to

Speacial thanks to

**x-Cole-and-Dylan-rockx**

**ColeSprouseFan**

**IPlayedInTraffic**

**Hmmcandjbfanatics**

**X- The Older Twin –X**

**Zackandcodyfan25**

**Marissa Davis**

**Daydreamer299**

**Highschoolmusicalfan101**

**GoldxxSunlight**

**H20poo**

**Raven0526**

**WiseGirl101**

**ZannessaTroyellafan101**

**Bookid13**

**YunalanaStarphyer**

**ClarkR**

**Everyone Loves Mimi**

For being great reviewers to my story.


End file.
